User blog:Natesworld2K/An Issue I Need to Address
Alright, I'm serious. I have had enough of the bullshit that has been going on on this wiki the past few months. It has actually gotten to the point where I am now depressed from even thinking about it. Because a select few of you are treating me like shit, even though I have done nothing to you. I thought you were my friends. I trusted you guys. You were role models for me. I wanted to become like you. But now you tell me ridiculous things, like saying I am "acting like a child", when I had done things an adult would do. You have been treating me with disrespect, like invading Loldonesia when I hadn't done shit to you. I don't want to be a person who treats other people the way you have been treating me over the past several months. Right now you are probably like: "lol that is bullshit he is not depressed he is just an attention whore hehehe what a dumbass". Well, take the following story into consideration: My life has been upsetting for me since before I can even remember. My mom and dad had mood swings and fought over many things that they didn't really need to fight over, and to this day, still do, but not physically, and not as much. Me and my brother also got into fights with our parents, although not as much as my parents did with themselves. It kept happening, until a day in January of 2008. It was any normal day. That was, until my mom and dad got into a big argument. I'm not sure what they were fighting over, all I know is that at the height of it my dad pushed my mom against a wall. Last time they got into a fight, my mom threatened to call the police next time they fought. And guess what? My mom called the police. My dad had to spend one night in jail. Following that night, he had to go to his parents' house, where he would eventually live for a while. At that point, our family was torn in two, beginning my depression. Following the incident, the county or city judge (not sure which) told my parents that they could not communicate with each other for one year. If they did during that time, they would go to jail. As a result, one of my grandparents had to take me to my different parents' houses, something my family still does today. I also was not able to contact my parent from the opposite parent's cell and house phone, and neither were they, or my brother, or anyone. Anything my parents wanted to say to each other went through to my grandma. As a result from the house swap and not being able to talk to my other parent, this put stress on me, increasing my depression. Eventually, after they could communicate with each other without being arrested again, they divorced. Another big blow to me and my family. They again begun to fight, but not physically. They fought over who owned what in the house they previously lived in together. My mom ultimately gained ownership of the house, while my dad lived with his parents. Things were claimed by both parents, and were disputed over. Eventually, everything was sorted out. But I was still depressed, because I could do one thing over at one parent's house, and couldn't at the other. It confused me. Today, my parents still live in separate houses, but different then what they were during the beginning of the divorce. My parents still get into verbal conflicts, but not often. I also get into verbal conflicts with my mom, over simple things that she is failing to realize they are not a big deal. I still go back and forth between my parents' houses. I still can do one thing at one parent's house, and can't at the other. And although it has been nearly five years, I'm still depressed. What is happening here on the wiki isn't helping my depression at all. Sure, I've made a few mistakes on here. Everyone makes mistakes. It's a natural thing in humans. But nobody seems to realize that I had made mistakes, and that it is a mistake. Look, I'm not trying to sound rude or anything, nor am I trying to gain attention, I just want you to come to your senses and actually... well... realize what I have been through, and find some way to make yourselves less tense. Before you say anything in the comments below, actually think thoroughly about what you are going to say. Hey, I'm Nate. (talk) 02:16, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts